


One Shot: Guess Who's Back

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Bathtubs, Breasts, British, Bubble Bath, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Erotica, F/M, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Reading, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Extreme thirst alert… NSFW, mature, explicit, all of that. 😈🤷🏽Also, fair warning if guys calling themselves daddy isn’t your thing. (I had 90s Robert in mind personally, but choose your own Robert adventure. 😘😉)





	One Shot: Guess Who's Back

You’re in need of some relaxation and have made yourself comfortable in the bathroom. You are immersed in a tub of hot, rose-scented water. Your favorite soft music is playing, and a bottle of wine and a full glass wait nearby.

You’re reading an erotic novel. The evening is incredibly sensual and satisfying. But you realize one thing is missing: Robert.

You sigh as you think of him, and your body heats and pulses as though he’s nearby. But he’s been out with friends all day.

You drink some more and think about his hands warming your shoulders, awakening the erogenous zone of your breasts, dousing the fire inside of you with thrust after thrust of his cock.

You can’t take it. You put down the book. Your hands start to take the trip you just imagined, and your body springs to life. The oils in the water, and your excitement, make it easy for you to do what needs to be done. You massage your clit slowly, deeply.

Your back stiffens and your breath hitches by the time your fingers plunge slowly inside of you. You can’t help but moan.

It seems your sensual sounds are a dog whistle of sorts for Robert, who slowly opens the door and stares as you stop and your eyes dare him to say something.

The wolfish grin on his face and glint in his eyes start the conversation. “Daddy’s home, dear,” he murmurs moments later, as he braces his hands on the side of the tub and grazes your lips with his. It’s just enough to further stoke the white-hot fires of lust inside of you.

You remember what happened the last time he called himself daddy. You know you can expect more of the same tonight. The wanton bravado you displayed seconds earlier rapidly disappears.

“It seems I’m not a moment too soon, hmm? I just got in the door and heard our song playing. I had to investigate. And I’m so glad I did…”

Robert motions for you to get out of the tub, and he dries you with one of the Egyptian cotton towels he insisted on buying. You’re glad for his strong opinion of them, as the soft fabric wicks away the bathwater with tantalizing slowness under the direction of his expert hands.

He makes you surrender to his hungry kiss while you’re still bundled up in the towel. “I think I know what you need, darlin’.” He unwraps the towel and fondles and kisses all over your body until you see stars.

“Get on the bed,” he whispers roughly in your ear, while giving your ass a squeeze.

Your legs are weak, but you make it to the bedroom somehow. You sit in the middle of the bed and wait for what comes next.

Robert has turned up the music louder and has joined you. He’s naked and exquisitely hard. He has a bottle of body oil in his hand, and he sets it on the floor. He climbs on the bed and crawls over you, making you lie down.

He kisses you and fingers you roughly, knowing you’re beyond ready. You arch into his strong, swift movements and wail with abandon.

Soon after he gives you the release you’ve been craving. “The first one’s free,” he informs the panting, feverish mess of you on the bed. “You’ll have to wait for the rest… On your stomach, love.”

The soul-deep need that you’ve been feeling has only been satisfied a little, but you have no choice but to comply.

Next comes a massage with the body oil, the same bottle that you used in your bath. Robert works a copious amount of oil into your back and your thighs, then kneads it into your plump ass while making your cheeks gape and the lips of your core part in the process. The sensation of being opened that way has made you lose any modicum of control you had left. You raise your stomach from the bed and arch in hopes that he might finger your wetness again, but your efforts are met with a stinging slap to your ass.

Robert clicks his tongue in a chiding noise. “We’re only halfway there, girl. Not yet. Turn over,” he rasps in your ear.

You’re optimistic that release is on the way, but also nervous as to what will happen before you get there.

Robert starts oiling your feet and then treats your legs to long, sensual strokes of his large hands. You’re not surprised that he has bypassed your core, but you are still overcome with emotion as the tension keeps building. You moan and buck your hips, sending a clear message that Robert is just as clearly ignoring.

He glides his hands up your tummy and to the sides of your breasts, devilishly disallowing another chance for healing from him. Your moans do not cease.

His fingers roam your neck with feather lightness, and you know that he has begun his full-press tease of you–he knows this kind of touch drives you crazy.

He is inches away from your face now, having crawled up your body. His cock is inches away from your opening. You thrust toward him again, and he lowers himself just enough to ease his tip across the slick excitement that has surged from your engorged lips.

You grind your hips upward, desperate to catch more of that whisper of sensation from him. You also grab his face and press your tongue to his lips. He is feeling generous and grants you entry inside of his mouth, where he starts gently sucking on your tongue.

Just as fast, Robert has backed off again, back to the massage. Your world shifts to a frenzy of desperation. This time, his hands make themselves at home on your breasts, tickling them, kneading them, pinching your nipples to your utter distraction.

You cry out for his mouth, his fingers, his cock, anything of his to be inside of you. He silences you with an invasive kiss and the searing lashes of his tongue. But he and you both know that it’s not enough.

At last, he has mercy on you, dipping his cock in the shallow end of your heated core. You clamp your legs around him and grab at his ass. Suddenly, there is no resistance, only almost more dick than you can handle, as he plunges his hefty manhood inside of you.

He smiles wickedly as you close your eyes tightly and your uncontrollable keening pierces the air.

“I thought that was what you wanted? When you were alone in the tub? I heard your moans…”

He sucks sharply on your neck while you claw at his back. “I know you want it… I know you can handle it… Can’t you? Can’t you, sweet girl?” He hisses in your ear and grasps your shoulders as he hastens his thrusting.

The unspeakable sensations Robert’s giving you far surpass the limits of your fantasies back in the tub. For that reason, you meet his bruising pace with gusto.

He grunts and snarls, and the slap of your sweat-drenched bodies colliding is another kind of music to your ears. You feel insatiable tonight, and this reckless fucking is your best shot at being satisfied.

Tonight’s primal interchange is like nothing you’ve felt before with Robert, not even like the last time he reveled in dominating you. He’s drilling you like his masculinity is on the line. You are encouraging him to do anything but hold back.

He draws another angry love bite just above your collarbone, and then he firmly grasps your neck, his one hand effortlessly becoming a fearsome vise. “I’ve got one last treat for you, girl,” he says, his voice so laden with sex and menace that you barely recognize it as his. “Stand.”

Your heart is beating like you’ve run a marathon. Your pussy is pulsing wildly, from the phantom sensations of his recently departed cock, as well as thoughts of your need for him to finish you savagely.

You stand and bend over the bed for Robert, arching your back for his entry. You preemptively clutch the sheets, but you know there’s no security blanket in the world to protect you from what’s about to happen. And you don’t mind one bit. You welcome it, in fact.

With the way he plunges inside of you with no warning and digs his fingernails into your hips, you know he is up to the challenge. As you scream and brace yourself for each unforgiving, rapid thrust, you realize that he’s always up to this particular challenge. It’s just that he normally keeps this shockingly untamed side of him in some dark corner, chained somewhere in the depths of his appetite. Robert continues to plow into you and you become acutely aware that a strong orgasm is brewing. You can’t contain the sounds of your excitement.

It only takes a few more well-timed thrusts of his to unlock a breathtakingly celestial climax. You howl as the powerful feeling is birthed inside of you. Overwhelmed and exhausted, the last thing you’ll feel for a while is the violent coursing of Robert’s seed soon after you come.

Neither of you can move an inch from where you’ve collapsed onto the bed. You both surrender to the choppy waves of orgasm that are now gradually subsiding.

Still too enraptured to move, your mind plays back what just happened. After tonight, you’ll know this side of him is somewhere lurking behind every smile, every gossamer kiss, every light touch of his fingertips worshipping your skin. Only you’ll never know when daddy will come back again.


End file.
